smcfandomcom-20200215-history
Federation of Kazakhstan
THIS COUNTRY IS OWNED BY REM889. DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT PERMISSION, SPECIAL PERMS NEEDED. Main Information The Federation of Kazakhstan, or simply called Kazakhstan is a large country located in Asia. It consists of 27 oblasts and 1 autonomous oblast. It has a large culture, and has a lot of Kazakh food. History On 8th May 2019, a Conservative person known as Tobekei Haltilayev was officially registered as an independent candidate for the upcoming Kazakh elections. Tobekei made tons of claims, such as to rebuild Kazakhstan, make it rise from the ashes(totally not an ace attorney reference), and improve it. He was a proud Conservative who earned respect from a lot of people. In the elections, Tobekei won by 81%, becoming President of the Republic of Kazakhstan. His first change was to make Almaty the new capital again, as he didn't see any point of keeping Nur-Sultan the capital. He went on a purge to destroy corruption, and it worked. He also made the country more Conservative, and made a new party known as the Conservative Party of Kazakhstan. On 8th October 2020, he caused the greatest change: He completely changed the country by making the Republic of Kazakhstan the Federation of Kazakhstan. He changed the flag, adding two colours on the flag: Red and white, but the official colours of the country were still light blue and yellow. The constitution was changed, Conservative laws were added and elections got free and fair, better than the past. Every four years were elections, the president was allowed a second term if he wants and wins in the next election, etc. On 19th December, 2020, Tobekei made a plan to make Kazakhstan a larger country by making the other stans attack them, but for that they needed a large military first. After two years, on 8th January 2023, the military was the greatest compared to other -stan countries combined. The plan was soon going to work. On 7th February 2023, the entire -stan countries attacked Kazakhstan for seizing their plans to make a space rocket in Uzbekistan which every -stan country except Kazakhstan worked on. Kazakhstan tried to reason, but the enemies didn't get convinced. The Kazakh military steamrolled into the countries, elections were hold on 1st May 2023 with Tobekei granting a second term. On 7th May 2025, the -stan countries surrendered and Kazakhstan instantly annexed them, Kazakh influence took over these areas making the other languages minorities. On 19th October 2025 Russia accepted Kazakhstan into BRICS, renaming BRICS, merging it with CSTO, creating the Moscow-Almaty Defense and Cooperation Organisation, or MADCO. Kazakhstan was part of the head countries, with Russia and China. Relations with countries in there increased, especially with Russia and China. Iran asked Kazakhstan to be permitted into MADCO, after having more tensions with Saudi Arabia, Kazakhstan gladly accepted and relations grown, adding a new ally: Iran. On 18th January 2026, going until 2nd February 2026, the Uyghur people started a massive revolution in China, making the entire province of Xinjang demolished. China was furious, but then they realized something: The Uyghur people did not want to live in China, and if China made them stay, they would make the country struggle even more. The entire Uyghur place, including the Xinjang province was given to Kazakhstan and the Autonomous Uyghuristan Oblast was created, Uyghuristan was not an official country, but it acted like one, incredibly similarly, having its own Oblast Constitution, parties, leaders, etc. Kazakhstan was still in charge of Uyghuristan and had more power than the Uyghur leaders. On 2nd April 2027, Ashkey Nurbolatov was elected president after winning by 68.72%. He made massive economy changes, the tenge was completely remade and got better, the tyin was made more popular and used again. Kazakhstan had one of the largest economies in the world, a high GDP, etc. The United States wanted to make a deal with Kazakhstan, but the Kazakhs refused. So the US sanctioned Kazakhstan, but thanks to China, China helped Kazakhstan and the economy was not damaged. Politics Stands on political questions: Parties: Category:ONs Category:Rem889's First Dimension Category:ONs in Asia Category:ONs in Europe